A typical prior art connector assembly piercing member has a sharp tip in order to transfer a substance from or into an opposing device. One of the drawbacks of prior art piercing members is that users may accidentally prick themselves with an exposed piercing member present in the connector assembly. One level of concern relates to the pain and potential physical injury associated with an accidental piercing member prick.
A second and much more dangerous situation arises if the piercing member of the connector assembly has been previously used. For example, if a connector assembly has already been used and been contaminated by germs or contaminants, the germs or contaminants may thereafter be transmitted into the next opposing device pricked with the same piercing member present in the connector assembly. Often times it is very difficult to determine with certainty whether a prior art connector assembly is used or unused once out of its original packaging.
It is an object of at least some embodiments of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.